Help Kono
by ElizabethWriter
Summary: Kono is injured during a chase. What happened? Will she be okay? Probablyyyy McKono :)


**AN: Let me know what you think of this. It may or may not be McKono ;)**

Their current case had been difficult. A surfer had been found dead, washed up on the beach. He had obviously been assaulted before being dumped into the water. 5.0's investigation had been leading them in circles, but finally they had a promising lead. They pulled up to the house of Thomas Kielo, hoping for information on one of their suspects. He was outside, watering some of his plants. He stopped and looked curiously as they pulled up to his driveway. They hopped out of their cars and approached him.

"Can I help you, fellas?" he said, before noticing Kono and correcting himself "You all."

"Mr. Kielo," Steve spoke as Mr. Kielo nodded, confirming his identity. "Commander Steve McGarret. 5-0," he introduced quickly, flashing his badge. "We understand you were a photographer at The Tube Surfing Competition last weekend."

"

Yes," Thomas replied, "Why?"

"One of the competitors was found dead the morning after. We were wondering if we could look at the pictures you took so we can see if our suspect attended the event."

"Oh," Thomas replied in stunned dismay, "Yes, of course, of course. I have them right on here."

He gestured to the laptop sitting on his porch a few feet away. He went to retrieve it. He picked up the laptop, looked back at the detectives, and took off sprinting to his backyard, throwing the laptop away.

"Dammit!" Steve exclaimed, "Go, go, go!" signaling his team to break off to pursue Thomas. All four of them went into action, Steve and Kono going around the left side of the house, Danny and Chin around the right. Steve radioed in.

"Pursuing a suspect on foot, heading south. We need back up," Steve asserted.

Thomas had jumped the fence into his neighbor's yard. Kono was closest and quickly climbed over the fence.

"Go around!" Steve yelled to Chin and Danny, planning to cut Thomas off.

Kono was gaining on Thomas and Steve was not too far behind her. They ran through multiple yards. There was another fence coming up ahead of them. As Thomas slowed a bit as he approached the fence, Kono sprang at the chance to continue sprinting, hoping to grab him as he was climbing the fence.

Kono's plan was working as she came right behind Thomas as he clung to the fence. He realized she had come too close. He wound up and sent a powerful kick into Kono's torso. Steve watched as she fell onto her back, and he picked up speed he didn't know he had.

A second after, Chin arrived from the side, ripping him off the fence and tackling him to ground.

Kono rolled onto her hands and knees, then made it onto her feet, seeming to be okay. Danny arrived and began to help Chin cuff Thomas.

Kono took a step and stumbled, pain rattling her body as she grabbed at her side. Steve immediately knew she was injured.

Kono tried to catch a breath and a pain stabbed her side so violently she wanted to throw up. She began to bend forward, trying to support where the pain was coming from with her hand as best as she could.

Steve slowed himself, stopping short at Kono's side.

"Kono?" Steve said urgently. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "Kono are you okay?"

Chin and Danny spun around at this, eyeing Kono with concern. Her back was turned to them.

"I'm fine," She said, shaking off his touch and trying to straighten up. Danny handed off Thomas to a uniform that had arrived and moved towards Kono with Chin.

She took another uncoordinated step away from them. She breathed sharply, a whimper escaping her.

Steve shot to be at her side. Steve placed his hand on her once again. This time she put a bit of weight against his palm. She started to fold over, legs weakening, and feeling her collected demeanor beginning to fall apart. She barely heard Steve's voice.

"Kono?" he called to her anxiously, but she didn't seem to acknowledge him.

She couldn't bear to stand anymore. She felt herself beginning to sway forwards.

Steve instantly slid his arms under hers. "Ok, I got you," he reassured her as he lowered her to the ground. Danny and Chin hastily made their way to her to assist.

She sat on her knees and leaned forward, keeping one hand over her torso and used the other to brace herself against the ground.

Once there, the boys knelt down next to her with fear in their eyes. Steve shifted himself to in front of her. It was clear that she was struggling to breathe and in a great deal of pain. They had never seen Kono in so much distress.

"Did he kick you in the ribs?" Steve asked, noticing her hand guarding the area. She nodded while letting out another yelp. With every respiration, her breath was shorter and crueler.

More uniforms arrived behind them.

"Officer down! We need medics now." Danny yelled to them. One of them immediately called it over their radio.

Kono began to cough and with each outbreath she flinched in pain. They were short and close together.

Steve instinctively lightly grasped her shoulder. "You're doing really well, just keep coughing, it's alright." He soothed. Steve was broken to see her in so much pain.

What started as dry painful coughs became more and more of a gagging sound. She coughed again, this time unraveling the whole situation further.

She had coughed up blood into the grass in front of her. She looked at Steve with wide eyes full of fear. Steve held his gaze steady in her eyes. "Kono, listen to me. You are going to be ok. I want you to take slow, shallow breaths," He calmly and slowly stated. Kono kept her eye contact as she took one breath as slowly as she could and exhaled. "I want you to keep doing that, ok?" He stressed.

Danny shouted back to the uniforms. "Where the hell are the medics?"

"They're arriving now." One of them replied, looking towards the street, seeing the ambulance pulling up. He jogged away to meet them.

Kono began to let out quiet screaming gasps. Her arm keeping her propped up began to collapse. Steve jumped to her side and slipped his arm in front of her shoulders and collar bones to serve as a bar, keeping her from falling too far forward.

Kono felt like there was no oxygen in the air, like she was drowning in an empty vacuum. She could barely speak in between her puffs for air, but she squeaked out a single word.

"Steve."

"I'm here Kono. You're okay."

She was placing more and more weight against his arm. Her eyes wandered slowly and her eyelids threatened to close.

"Kono," Steve called. She didn't respond and her weight fell completely onto his arm, Her eyes shutting.

"No, no, no, no, Kono. Stay with me." He said helplessly.

Kono lost consciousness and Steve grabbed onto her as she nearly fell onto her face. He started to lay her down gently. Danny and Chin helped him place Kono onto her side, then onto her back. Danny caught her head as it lolled to the side and helped to softly lower it as well.

"Kono," Steve said softly, his voice breaking.

The paramedics arrived behind them with a stretcher, shoeing them out of the way.

The paramedics rushed to treat her. He stood, watching one of the most important people he had ever met lay motionless. His eyes filled with tears.

 _No, please, god, no._

 **AN: Please review to let me know if you like it enough for me to continue!**


End file.
